Missão: Um cupido espiritual
by HelloKonan
Summary: Uchiha Itachi finalmente estava em paz no mundo dos mortos, até que Rikudou Sennin lhe deu uma missão: Ajudar seu irmão Sasuke a chamar a rosada para sair e se declarar para ela. Não seria uma missão fácil, mas Itachi ia fazer de tudo para conseguir influenciar seu irmãozinho.


_**459\. Influem os Espíritos em nossos pensamentos e em nossos atos?**_

" _Muito mais do que imaginais. Influem a tal ponto, que, de ordinário, são eles que vos dirigem."_

 _\- Livro dos Espíritos, Allan Kardec_

Nunca imaginei que pudesse existir vida após a morte, quer dizer, não é bem uma vida. Depois de ser liberado pelo edo-tensei, acordei em um lugar onde tinham pessoas sorrindo para mim. Não parecia que estava morto, mas eu estava. Estava em outro plano, como se fosse outra dimensão, a dimensão dos que já se foram.

Imaginava acordar no que as pessoas dizem ser o inferno, mas esse lugar está muito longe de ser um , lá eu tenho a paz que por muitos anos eu não consegui encontrar, quer dizer, não exatamente "a paz". Eu conseguia sentir meu irmão, eu conseguia acompanhá-lo desde sua luta contra kaguya, seu surto que acabou por perder o seu braço e o braço de seu melhor amigo, sua redenção - que foi a época que eu senti que ele estava mais em paz -, mas mesmo assim, eu sentia que ele tinha um vazio. E foi naquele dia que eu soube o real motivo de seu vazio.

— Esse vazio do seu irmão é dado segundo sua existência vazia, meu filho. — Reencontrar minha mãe foi umas das coisas mais emocionantes que vivenciei, e saber que fiz a coisa certa em vida me rejuvenescia. Apesar que essa frase de sua mãe lhe caiu como um peso.

— Solitário?

— Seu irmão encontrou o caminho da luz meu filho, mas ele, antes, precisa encontrar o caminho do seu coração. E é disso que preciso falar com você. Rikudou Sennin passou uma missão para você no mundo dos vivos.

— Que tipo de missão, mãe?

— Ele quer que você vá lá e ajude seu irmão nos casos, bem, como posso dizer…? Amorosos. Parece que ele anda tendo dificuldades com isso. — _Oi? Como assim?_

— Como um cupido?

— Não necessariamente. Você e seu irmão estão ligados, vocês têm um magnetismo que ligam um ao outro. Ou seja, você é mais fácil de influenciá-lo, vamos dizer que você vai "jogar" coisas na cabeça dele e ele terá mais probabilidade de fazer essas coisas. — Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo, com toda certeza eu seria o cupido.

— Mas o que necessariamente eu teria que fazer?

— Você terá que ajudá-lo a chamar Sakura para ficar com ele.

— Mas ela já o ama, não precisa de ajuda.

— Sim, mas ele precisa de iniciativa para falar com ela. Ele passou muito tempo sozinho, não sabe lidar com seus sentimentos e muito menos com as palavras.

— E como isso funciona realmente?

— Os espíritos afins conosco tem grande grau de persuasão em nós quando estamos vivos, se você começar a falar para eles fazerem algo, tecnicamente eles farão e sentirão como se fosse iniciativa própria. Ahh, meu filho, tenho tanta coisa para te explicar sobre o espiritismo. — É incrível como aprendo a cada dia. E pensar que o Sasuke vai fazer tudo que eu disser MESMO é, pela primeira vez, uma das coisas que mais me deixavam seguro nessa situação.

— Então, o que eu disser ele fará?

— Não necessariamente. Se for contra os princípios e a natureza dele, ele não fará ou terá dificuldade de executar.

— Quando terei que ir?

— O mais rápido possível. Vou reportar ao Rikudou que você aceitou.

\- É!

Eu tinha que voltar a Konoha como espírito e lá auxiliar meu irmãozinho a chamar a rosada para sair. Não é como se fosse a melhor missão da vida, mas estava ajudando o seu irmão, o que de início já é uma coisa gratificante, não é mesmo?

Após a conversa com minha mãe, Rikudou apareceu e me levou até a parte de onde estávamos que iria me auxiliar a chegar em Konoha, e finalmente eu estava lá.

Estar em Konoha depois de tanto tempo era como se pudesse recomeçar ali, mas apenas não podia. As pessoas passavam por si e nem me viam, sou invisível, não estou vivo, mas nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida, e agora tenho que ajudar o meu irmãozinho tolo a chamar a namorada para passar a vida inteira com ela, bem, não era namorada. Ainda. Após andar pelas ruas em busca de meu irmão, eu finalmente o encontrei na casa que ele morava na época de genin, e olha, lamentável.

Estava tudo meio... vazio. Tinha muito poucos móveis, de forma que deixava o local de forma mórbida. Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama com a única mão que tinha sobre os olhos, sabia que ele não estava dormindo, mas estava ali inerte, sem fazer nada.

 _"Você poderia pelo menos levantar e tomar um banho, não é irmãozinho?"_ Ao falar essa frase, automaticamente seu irmão tirou o braço do rosto, levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, o barulho do chuveiro começou logo em seguida. _"Não é que isso funciona?"_ andei pelo cômodo do quarto, observando cada coisa que ali estava, e o quadro do time sete estava em pé do lado da mesinha de cabeceira e logo a frente tinha uma pétala de sakura meio seca. Interessante. Os sentimentos do meu irmão estão aflorando. Agora tenho que botar esse Uchiha no caminho certo.

Quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro, já vestido e já indo em direção da cama eu lhe indiquei:

" _Que tal um perfuminho?"_ Ele parou no meio do caminho, virou os olhos e deitou. Bem, eu tentei, mas parece que ele não tem esse costume, então não conseguirei fazer ele usar o perfume. Agora entendi o porquê em não podermos influenciar em algo que a pessoa não esteja habituada.

Bem, como vou fazer o Sasuke se declarar para uma garota se ele nunca teve nenhuma relação ou interesse dessa forma em uma? Quer dizer, agora tem, mas de iniciativa zero. Se depender dele a garota vai morrer virgem, e ele também. Contudo, o irmãozão Itachi está aqui para ajudar!

" _Em vez de você deitar nessa cama, poderia ir atrás da Sakura e chamar ela para jantar, não é mesmo?"_ Sasuke levantou, olhou em volta e suspirou, foi até seu armário passou um perfume, pegou sua carteira e foi até a saída. _"Então quer dizer que para ficar apresentável para a rosada você passa perfume hein? Quem te viu quem te vê!"_

Segui meu irmãozinho pelas ruas e ele parecia disperso em seus próprios pensamentos, então preferi não influenciar mais do que deveria, só iria influenciar em algo para que esse casal fique junto. O que não achei tão difícil assim que a vi. Sasuke seguiu em direção ao hospital e ficou esperando do lado de fora, até sair a rosada, e olha, QUE ROSADA HEIN. Com todo o respeito, mas a minha atual-futura-nora é linda, diga-se de passagem, já é meio caminho andado, se eu apelar pelos instintos dele acho que rola alguma coisa.

Fiquei esperando o meu irmão ir até ela, mas ele ficou ali parado, olhando ela se despedir dos colegas de trabalho com um sorriso e dirigir-se, provavelmente, para a própria casa.

" _Vai lá, fala com ela."_ Logo em seguida ele seguiu na direção dela, meio hesitante, às vezes mostrando indícios de que ia parar no meio do caminho e voltar, mas aí ele apareceu no campo de visão dela e vi que não tinha mais volta, ele tinha que falar com ela agora.

— Olá Sakura

— Sasuke-kun, você por aqui? — Com toda certeza ela estava toda caidinha por ele, olha a vozinha que ela fez no "Sasuke-kun"

— É, eu estava passando por aqui quando vi você — _Mentiroso!_

— Ah sim Sasuke-kun, bem, vou indo para casa.

— Sakura, bem… er.

— O quê?

" _Chama ela para um encontro agora"_ Soprei rápido no ouvido dele antes que ele falasse alguma merda

— Gostaria de jantar agora? Você deve estar com fome e mal conversamos desde que cheguei da minha jornada de redenção. — _Isso, estamos indo pelo caminho certo._

— Ahh, jantar? Claro, adoraria! Aonde gostaria de ir?

— Ichiraku, pare… — Ah não, aquele lugar de lamen não _"Pergunta a ela se ela gostaria de escolher"_ — Ou algum outro lugar que você queira.

— Ichiraku para mim parece ótimo — Am? Mesmo? É um encontro com o amor da sua vida, vocês vão começar um futuro a partir de agora em uma lanchonete de lamen? Bem, eu não podia influenciar ela, só ele. Então vai ser lá mesmo. Acompanhei o casal que quase não conversou. Na verdade, ela tentou puxar algum assunto mas ele só respondia com monossílabos. Foi realmente deprimente. Após chegarem no Ichiraku e sentarem em seus lugares, eles pediram o lamen preferencial de cada um e enquanto esperavam não falaram nada.

" _Pelo amor de deus, puxa algum assunto!"_ Não aguentava mais aquela situação, estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava.

— Soube que montou um hospital para crianças.

— Ah sim, é uma área especializada para crianças que tiveram problemas psicológicos durante a guerra, sabe? Muitas crianças têm sequelas por causa disso, nós damos apoio e ajudamos de todas as formas possíveis para uma saúde mental saudável para elas. — Ela não precisava de muita coisa para desenvolver uma conversa, já estou adorando minha futura nora. _"Faz algum comentário, Sasuke"._

— É uma ótima iniciativa, talvez assim, as crianças de hoje não tenha tantas sequelas quanto as que sofreram tragédias anteriores, como eu.

— Sim, na verdade Sasuke-kun, você foi uma das minhas inspirações. Quer dizer, se você quando criança tivesse tido um apoio semelhante, talvez tudo tenha sido diferente.

— Talvez

E novamente a conversa morreu. Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil fazer um casal manter pelo menos uma conversa, como vou fazer ele se "declarar" para ela se nem consegue manter um diálogo? _"Fale sobre a sua rendição"_ Com certeza ele deve ter algo para falar da redenção dele.

— Conheci muitas criança que viram a dor em minha redenção, acredita que elas ficariam melhores no hospital?

— Sim, com certeza. Fale-me mais da sua redenção — _Bingo!_

— Foi bem esclarecedora. — Ele vai falar só isso? Mesmo? _"Fale mais alguma coisa, você precisa manter um diálogo"_. — depois de uma pausa ( e de ter me "ouvido" ) o Sasuke continuou — Eu aprendi muita coisa e vi coisas que não me permitia enxergar enquanto estava cego, você sabe, pela vingança. Pela primeira vez eu consegui compreender o verdadeiro objetivo do mundo, e depois de ver tudo isso eu pude decidir qual será e como construir o meu futuro realmente.

— E qual é o seu futuro?

" _Você"_

— Você — AH MULEQUE, não é que isso de jogar palavras funciona? Foi só ele falar que o mesmo ficou branco. Eu fiquei com pena da cena constrangedora que ele criou, quer dizer, que eu criei, mas são ossos do ofício.

Ela estava paralisada, olhando para ele de boca aberta, com o hashi com comida parado no meio do caminho, entre a tigela e a boca e, sinceramente, eu não sabia quem era o pior ali. Sakura percebeu a situação constrangedora de ter restos de comida caindo em sua roupa e levou o hashi novamente a tigela e se recompôs.

— Eu? — Ela perguntou meio acanhada, mas não à toa. Não é todo dia que a pessoa que você ama diz que você é o futuro dela. Mas minha preocupação agora era o Sasuke, ele estava ainda paralisado e branco, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

" _Continua, diz tudo que você quer dizer. Diz que quer construir um futuro ao lado dela, levar ela para conhecer o mundo com você, é agora ou nunca"._ Era tudo ou nada, ele tinha que falar agora.

— Eu... bem é... sim... quer dizer... você. — Sentia que Sasuke realmente estava tendo problemas, e por mais que eu quisesse influenciar suas palavras, meu irmãozinho não tinha o dom com elas quando o assunto era o próprio sentimento. Não posso fazer mais nada, ele tem que conseguir do jeito dele — Viajei por muitos anos tentando encontrar um sentido na vida e em todos os cantos que eu fui me pareceu que o sentido de todos eles era simplesmente o amor. — Meu irmão olhou nos olhos verdes da rosada e pronunciou: — Você sempre disse que me amava e que estaria onde eu estaria, aprendi nessa viagem o verdadeiro significado do amor, e quero ele também, e eu o vejo em você.

De todas as formas que eu imaginei que isso aconteceria, ver o Sasuke falando dessa forma não foi uma delas, foi além das minhas expectativas. Talvez Sasuke não precisasse de alguém para ensinar como lidar com as situações e com os sentimentos que tem por ela, e sim apenas de um empurrãozinho. Quando olhei para Sakura, querendo saber sua reação, ela estava chorando, mas não era um choro ruim, ela estava chorando de emoção. O que veio em seguida eu realmente não esperava. Ela pulou nos braços de Sasuke e o abraçou forte, como se só existisse os dois ali.

— Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Após ouvir as palavras proferidas por ela, eu me vi novamente no lugar de antes, com minha mãe ao meu lado e o Rikudou Sennin à minha frente.

— Bom trabalho garoto, agora tudo está como deveria estar. Sinto novamente a paz reinando no mundo dos ninjas, meu jovem. Obrigado pela missão.

— Eu que agradeço Rikudou Sennin, essa missão foi muito gratificante para mim. Poder ajudar meu irmão é uma das melhores coisas que podes me pedir.

— Já que é assim meu caro, quero lhe apresentar essa jovem — O sennin apontou para uma menina de olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor, que antes não estava ali. — Quero que você auxilie essa menina até a hora da reencarnação dela.

— Auxiliá-la? Por que me escolheu senhor?

— Porque ela será Uchiha Sarada, sua sobrinha, filha do Sasuke e da Sakura e o futuro do clã Uchiha.


End file.
